Puella Magi Bishoujo Senshi Magica
by Themulchmeister
Summary: A brief look at how I think the Puella Magi as Sailor Soldiers would look like. Based on the S series of Sailor Moon and features the Puella Magi from both the Anime and Oriko Manga spinoff.


_It only took one scene from a particular fanfic to inspire me to write this crossover. Chapter 20 of STARS ABOVE by BHS was the inspiration for this crossover of the two great Magical Girl series. So thanks to BHS for giving me the crazy impulse to write this and I hope readers of this will go and check out STARS ABOVE after this._

_It was a challenge trying to balance the personalities of both the Puella Magi and the Sailor Senshi they represent but I hope I got them close enough to the ones I matched them with. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!_

Puella Magi Bishoujo Senshi Magica

The Daimon had just engulfed another building, fusing concrete goodness with its jelly core. It was the last of the many horrible specimens the professor had left behind but this one was doing all it could to survive…even if it meant sacrificing any stable form to its body.

Madoka and the other Sailor Senshi had cleaned up after these monsters many times before. They shouldn't have felt intimidated by one more of these pesky beasts. So why was Madoka trembling before the mighty daimon?

"Wake up Sailor Moon!" a helpful shout out was offered to her by Homura as she charged another fireball on the edge of her fused hands. "FIRE SOUL!"

It was already becoming hopeless, Sailor Mar's Fire Soul had barely left a scorch on this giant piece of gelatin's body. Sailor Jupiter was up next though, as the tough as nails redhead prepared a ball of electricity for her opponent.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Kyoko roared with passion as she lobbed the lightning blast at the Daimon, but it too proved to be a similar outcome as the electricity splashed off the beast into several tiny arcs.

"This is hopeless," Madoka had confirmed the obvious as her pink pigtails slumped. "We just can't do any damage to him."

"Don't give up just yet Sailor Moon." The Sailor Senshi's reliable mascot, Kyuubey, reassured her. "It is your destiny and the destiny of the Sailor Senshi to fight the demons that feed on people's fears and despair."

"I know but-"

"ARGH!" The painful screams of Sayaka brought the other Senshi to attention.

"Sailor Venus is in trouble!" Madoka cried out as she saw her blue-haired friend struggling in the Daimon's clutches.

"Hey Mercury, have you worked out this thing's weak point yet?" The fiery clad Homura consulted with the brains of the Sailor quintet.

"I've nearly found something." sailor Mercury answered as she stabbed more buttons on her mini-computer, flicking back her coiling twintails. "Alright I've got some data; the Daimon's body is made of a rare chemical compound. It absorbs any inorganic material which it comes into contact with."

"Nice work Mami-chan." Kyoko gave her a wink as she went back into her fighting stance. "So does that mean it'll eat up our attacks too?"

"I'm afraid so." Mami answered. "The only way to destroy it would be to break its chemical structure with an organic substance."

"Are you suggesting we get inside that monster?" Homura said with a raised eyebrow. "How do we make sure it doesn't devour us?"

"I'll go in." A little voice crept up from behind the Senshi as a young green haired child in a pink sailor uniform appeared on the scene.

"No Yuma-chan! It's too dangerous." Madoka stridently warned her daughter from the future. "We'll find another way to beat this monster."

"But Madoka-"

"Hey, that's enough squirt!" Kyoko took over scolding the battle-eager child. "We'll need your healing powers later so try to stay outta the way..."

The more these girls bickered about their next strategy, the Daimon had engulfed several more Juuban city structures, increasing its size several-fold in just a few minutes. If it continued wolfing down its food at this rate, it would definitely consume the entire city – including all its millions of human occupants!

"Tch. Mars. Mercury, let's just try'n stall it 'til we work out a better plan." Kyoko rushed back into the offensive, throwing another Sparkling Wide Pressure beam at its tentacles, releasing Venus before the green uniformed Senshi took a baseball slide and caught the love warrior.

"Sayaka, are you alright?" Kyoko couldn't get a response out of the unconscious girl as she carried her over to Madoka. "Take care of Venus, Sailor Moon."

The most pacifist of the Sailor Senshi just gave a weak, twinkle-eyed nod as the remaining three went back to deal with this building binge-eater.

"BURNING MANDALA."

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION."

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE."

One.

Two.

Three.

In sequence, they were all swiped to the ground by the mutant Daimon's heavy tentacles.

"Mami-san! Kyoko-san! Homura-san!" Madoka screamed out their names as she felt her heart ache with their combined pain.

"Hurry Sailor Moon, it's up to you now. Only you can stop it from hurting your friends." The cuddly but odd-looking creature – possibly a bunny from another planet – urged the Senshi's leader to take on the reigns of battle and fulfil her duty of protecting this planet from dark forces.

"But I'm scared." Madoka cried in her defeatist attitude. "I'm afraid that I can't save everyone."

"GRAAAAOOOW." The Daimon had gotten bored with dining on the same concrete and glass meal, it now had its sight on one crybaby with pink hair.

"MADOKA!"

"WORLD...SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The combined earth shattering and ocean raising attack put a large dent in the giant behemoths bloated side as Madoka whipped her head around – her tears flailing out the corners of her eyes – as she found her two saviours standing by each other's back.

"Kirika! Oriko!" she had recognised these so-called 'Outer Senshi' from previous encounters, not always friendly in nature.

"Well Neptune, looks like it's up to us to take care of the Inner's mess again." Kirika referred to her cooler partner with her choppy black locks swaying in the breeze.

"Yes, it seems nothing much has changed, even in this timeline." Oriko eulogised words which must have held a deeper meaning than she gave the impression of. "Well, shall we finish this one off together, my dear Kirika-san?"

"Nothing else would give me the same satisfaction of doing with you, Oriko-sama."

As the two Outer-Senshi leapt off the ground and towards the perpetually expanding Daimon, Homura glanced up and imagined how this scenario would turn out. Of all the timelines she had gone through, this one had offered her some sort of reassurance. Despite Madoka inevitably being one of the strongest Senshi and thus renewing her cycle of fate, Homura truly believed that, as the Guardian of Mars, she could better protect her than she was ever able to as a Puella Magi. She hoped this would be the last time she'd ever have to go back again.

Sayaka's chest had stopped rising and falling. Her fate, like all the other times, could not be avoided either. Kyoko and Mami had used up all their energy – at least they didn't have to worry about becoming witches. Yuma was putting her healing abilities to good use on those two.

Meanwhile, Oriko and Kirika, despite managing to punch a few holes in the menace, had finally reached their limits too. Not even Oriko as the Solar System's Sea Goddess, could predict this result. Kirika had a particularly nasty landing as she hit the ground, breaking her right arm in three places. They both looked into each other's eyes, Oriko holding Kirika's mangled arm as they accepted their united fates.

She didn't want to do it again. As much as she hated doing it, she would soon have no other choice.

As the roads cracked into glass like shards and the sky swelled in grey doom, Madoka took one step forward...her brooch glowing in an immense bright light...

~THE END?~

And on that open ender I hope I gave both these series the justice they deserve. Now please review or Kyuubey will do that thing...you know the one I'm talking about - yeah that one...


End file.
